Remember Me
by parkershae
Summary: AH. Em/B. Bella and Emmett love each other, though Bella is sure she loves him more. Mostly because he leaves without saying goodbye, only writing two words on a plain sheet of paper, and she's completely heartbroken. Three years later, they meet again.
1. Seeing Red

**Remember Me**

**A/N: Emmett/Bella story. Bella Swan and Emmett McCarty loved each other, though Bella is sure she loves him more. Mostly because he leaves without saying goodbye, only writing two words on a plain sheet of paper, and she's completely heartbroken. Three years later, they meet at an unexpected place. Will they rekindle a fire they had just ignited mere weeks before he left, or will it stay extinguished… forever?**

**Chapter One: Seeing Red**

_Remember me._

That's all the note says. They're the only two words on the sheet of paper lying on my desk. I stare at it. Just stare. I know the handwriting all too well, and my heart is slowly starting to break. My fist clenches around it, and tears come to my eyes. This can't be happening. I can't lose him, not yet. Not when things are just looking up.

"Bella!" Charlie calls from downstairs. "Dinner's ready!"

I wipe my face off and hurry into the kitchen. "Thanks."

I look at the spaghetti sitting on the table and realize that he had ordered it from this pizza place a few minutes away. I sit down and slowly twirl the noodles around my fork.

"Hey, you okay?" my dad asks.

"Yeah…" He gives me that look when he can tell I'm not. "No, not really."

"Want to talk about it?"

I set down my utensil, and it hits the plate with a clank. "Emmett's gone."

I stand up and run to my room, tripping on the stairs a few times. The tears are clouding my vision, and I barely manage to make it to my bed before I break down.

I love Emmett McCarty with all of my heart. He had been my best friend, my boyfriend, for so long, but I had never gotten to tell him how I really and truly felt. I had fallen hopelessly in love with him. Even though I'm only fifteen. But so what? I know what true love is. I remember when my mom and dad used to be in love, but then she said she had to leave Forks. I didn't want to go. I haven't seen her since two Christmases before this giant piece of news. Thinking about her just makes me cry harder.

I bury my face into my pillow, wrapping my arms around it like I did so many times before to Emmett. I try to sleep, but I know that hours have passed before I can even force my eyes to shut. When they finally do, though, I'm out like a light.

"You can totally find someone better," Alice tells me at school a few days later. I'm still sulking. I mean, he was my first love. "He doesn't know what he's lost."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't make me feel any better. I just… I miss him so much."

"I know, but there's more fish in the sea, hon." She rubs my back in a comforting gesture, but it doesn't call me down.

"Yeah," I reply simply, not knowing really what else to say.

We walk into Biology and sit down at our lab table, waiting for our teacher to say something. Jasper passes by me and kisses me on top of the head, making me smile. He's Alice's boyfriend and like a brother to me. When Alice fails to cheer me up, I turn to him.

"I heard about what happened, Bella," Lauren tells me, and I roll my eyes, wondering what she's going to say next. "He was right in leaving you. Who would want to be with a whiny loser like you anyway?"

Tears pierce the corners of my eyes, but I push them back with a fervor I didn't know I had. Then two words I never thought I'd say escape with a whisper through my lips. "Fuck you."

Her eyes grow wide. "Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly."

"You did."

"Aw, too chicken to say it again?" She and her best friend, Jessica, begin to laugh, and I stand up, anger growing deep inside me.

Before I know what's happening, my fist makes contact with her made up face, and blood is covering my knuckles. I throw another punch, and another, as I yell out obscenities. Barely aware of what's going on and only seeing red, I feel two arms wrap around my waist and pull me away. I'm kicking and screaming for whoever the hell it is holding me to let go, but they don't. And I don't stop fighting. I just want that bitch to go to hell where she belongs.

And I realize... this is just the beginning of what is sure to be a terrible ride.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. (: **


	2. Two Months

**Remember Me**

**Chapter Two: Two Months**

I got ten days of OSS - out of school suspension.

It was worth it, though. Even though it damaged my permanent record, I would've done it again in a heartbeat.

Alice and I are walking into the school, and we're at her locker. She's telling me what I looked like the whole time I was beating the crap out of Lauren; I didn't get to see or talk to her or Jasper for the whole time I was out. She looks horrified as she explains, in detail, what happened.

"Isabella Swan, you're wanted in the main office," Ms. Cope announces over the intercom.

I roll my eyes at Alice, and she sighs. "They're probably going to put you somewhere."

"Al, I hit a girl. That doesn't make me insane or a criminal. I'm not going anywhere."

"That's what you think," she mumbles, then gives me a hug. "See you later… Maybe," she's says louder.

"You will!" I yell down the hall as I go into the reception area of our office.

"Um… I'm Isabella Swan," I tell our secretary.

"I know, dear. Principal Adams wants to see you. You can head on back."

I nod and head to his office, knocking on the open door. "You asked for me?"

He looks up from his papers. "Yes, yes. Sit down, Miss Swan." I do as he tells me, and he continues. "It seems as though you're schedule has been changed by our counselor."

"What?!" I take a deep breath. "Why?"

"She doesn't want any more harm done to Miss Mallory."

I look straight at him. "Did changing _her _schedule ever occur to her?"

"She's not the one who did something wrong. Now, is she?"

"Yes! She's a freaking bitch!" I stand up, getting closer to his desk and raising my voice even louder. "She bullies innocent people because she's upset with her own life, and no one ever does anything about it! It's probably because of the money her freaking father donates to the school, or else I'm sure she would've been out of here the day she walked in!"

"Huddle it is."

"What?" I'm confused all of a sudden because of his gibberish.

"Huddle is an alternative school. You know, for troubled children. You're obviously not stable right now. You're blaming all of your problems on some girl you're convinced is a… ahem… bully."

"I'm completely stable. I make straight A's. I've been on the honor roll for five years. I've never done a single bad thing, and now that I have, you're ready to send me to a different school? No, not happening."

"You can backtalk all you want, but I've already decided. You can go there for two months. When you come back, I expect nothing but the best. Gather your things and say goodbye to your friends while I give your dad a call."

"This is so fucked up."

"Do you want to make it three?" I feel my cheeks turning a bright shade of red as I exit into the main lobby. Jasper is waiting for me outside of the door. I guess Alice told him I had to go see Mr. Adams.

"What's wrong?" he questions.

I realize I'm crying from the sudden shock. "Huddle," is all I murmur.

He wraps his arms around me. "For how long?"

"Two months."

"Maybe your dad will let me and Alice visit you at your house."

I pull away. "Yeah, maybe."

"I'll help you get your things."

"Thanks."

We walk upstairs to my locker, and I empty it out into Jasper's arms. I go to his and Alice's lockers next, gathering the things I've left in them. I can feel the trails of water running down my face, and Jasper respects the silence. I'm happy he does, because for once in my life, I don't want to speak or listen. I just want to think. And that's what I'm doing.

I'm thinking about how everything's going downhill so quickly, and how my whole life is getting turned all around. I'm going to miss this old school, and I'm going to miss my friends even more. Two months? Seriously? I'll be put into a room full of druggies and abusive teens, the people who deserve to be there.

"Did you hear me, Bella?" Jasper asks, snapping me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, no."

He grins. "I'm going to miss you, little sister."

He makes me cry harder just saying that, and I give him a quick side hug so that he doesn't drop the things he's holding.

"I don't know how I'm going to get along without you and Al."

"Charlie likes us. He'll let us come over."

"I hope so."

We head back downstairs and into the office. My dad's here, and he has an apologetic look on his face that forces the tears out even more. Mr. Adams is glaring at Jasper, who's returning the angry expression.

"What are you doing out of class, Mr. Whitlock?" he asks.

"I never went to class. I'm _skipping_, can't you tell?"

"Put down Miss Swan's things, and go to class this instant."

"And if I don't?" he persists. "What, are you going to send me to Huddle, too? You know, I didn't do anything wrong, but if you feel like it, what the hell? Right?"

I look at my dad, and he's smiling. _Smiling_. He almost chuckles, but I can tell he's doing his best to hold it in. Seeing this makes me smirk, and Jasper winks at me.

"Thanks, Jasper, for sticking up for my little girl, but you should go on before you get into some pointless trouble, too."

"No problem, Chief. I'll call you and Alice tonight, Bells. We'll three way it." Then, he leaves.

"Ready to go?" Charlie questions me.

I stare right at Principal Adams. "Not one bit, but I have to do it, right?"

**A/N: Crappy chapter, but whatever. I'm just trying to get it going. (: Review!**


End file.
